


a team effort

by peroxideprncss



Series: the avatar's love [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprncss/pseuds/peroxideprncss
Summary: in which Aang seeks Sokka's advice, and then asks Katara an important question
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: the avatar's love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763116
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	a team effort

In the years since the war had ended, Aang became confident in two very important things. The first was his role as the Avatar – with each passing day, he became more comfortable in his leadership and duties. The second was his relationship with Katara – he knew their bond was so much more than simple friendship, simple romance. It seemed as though they had silently agreed to spend their lives side by side. But as time passed and they became older, Aang realized that – even if he was sure of the answer – there was a question that he would eventually have to ask her. And he had no idea where to even start.

One day, after a particularly long meeting with the heads of the Southern Water Tribe, Aang decided to pull Sokka aside to get some advice.

“Hey Sokka, can I borrow you for a second?” Aang asked, already almost irrationally nervous.

“Sure, as long as we can talk over lunch,” Sokka replied, “Come on.” The two men made their way to a room at the end of the hall, which was outfitted with a lavish buffet.

“Are you sure we’re allowed to have this?” Aang asked reluctantly, while Sokka had already started building a plate.

“You’re the Avatar!” the warrior replied, “If it’s not for you, then who is it for?” Aang shrugged, too hungry to argue with that logic. Once their plates were full, they took a seat at a table in the corner.

“So, what’s up?” Sokka asked between mouthfuls of seal jerky. Aang took a deep breath, deciding it would be better to just come out with it.

“IthinkI’mgonnaaskKataratomarryme,” he blurted before immediately stuffing his mouth full of what seemed like half the contents on his plate. Sokka swallowed hard, his expression deadpan.

“Well, it’s about time,” he finally responded, “But you don’t need my permission for that.”

“Well…” Aang started, “I’m more looking for your advice.” He paused, waiting for a response, but Sokka just looked on expectantly. So, he continued.

“It’s just…I wanna do it right, you know? Make it really…official,” Aang could tell he was starting to trip over his words, so he paused to take a breath before continuing. “I want to make her a traditional Water Tribe betrothal necklace.”

“That’s great, buddy,” Sokka answered casually. He’d resumed eating his lunch, and his tone was more fit for a conversation about the weather. “So you want my help making it?”

“I mean, that’d be great!” Aang enthused, “But I more want to know if it’d be a good idea.”

“Of course it’s a good idea! Why wouldn’t it be?”

“It’s just…I know how much your mom’s necklace means to her,” Aang explained, “And I’d hate to make her feel like she has to choose between her necklace and my necklace.”

“Fair point,” Sokka said, a thoughtful expression on his face. He was about to answer when a familiar voice echoed from the doorway.

“I was going to ask what you two were doing here,” Hakoda said, stepping into the room, “But then I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.”

“Chief Hakoda!” “Dad!”

“Sir, I swear, you were the very next person I was going to ask, I –” Aang started, but Hakoda held up a hand to stop him.

“Aang, I’m not upset with you,” he chuckled, “In fact, I’m elated. I was wondering when you’d finally come around to this.” Aang looked down bashfully in response.

“Besides, I agree with what Sokka said earlier,” Hakoda continued, “You don’t need _my_ permission. In fact, the only permission you need is Katara’s.” Aang let out a small sigh of relief, feeling like the really intimidating part was over.

“But I understand what you’re saying about Kya’s necklace,” Hakoda pulled up a chair to join the men.

“I don’t want her to feel like she has to give up her attachment to her mom,” Aang spoke softly, but seriously, “But I also want to show her that I’m honoring her heritage. What do you think I should do?” He looked at the other men for an answer. The question hung in the air while they all thought.

“What if,” Sokka spoke up, breaking the silence, “It wasn’t a whole new necklace, but something to add onto mom’s?” Aang and Hakoda nodded in agreement.

“But what?” Aang asked.

“I have an idea,” Sokka responded with a confident smile on his face.

* * *

A few weeks later, the Tribe had set out for the North Pole, to join in the Winter Solstice celebration. Along the way, the fleet had picked up friends and family to partake in the festivities, among them Toph, who presented Aang with a small pouch as soon as they said hello.

“What’s this?” Aang asked, puzzled.

“Sokka’s idea,” Toph responded with a smirk, “I think I did okay.” Aang glanced around to make sure Katara was out of sight, then opened the bag. Into his hand fell a gentle gold frame, sized to perfectly fit the amulet on Katara’s necklace inside it. It was intricately decorated with the symbol of the Air Nomads as a filigree around the outer edge.

“Toph,” Aang was practically speechless, “You made this?”

“I _bent_ it,” she responded smugly, “Of course, only after one of my students copied the design onto the ground outside the school so I could see it. How many times have I told Sokka to stop trying to show me pieces of paper?” The pair laughed, and Aang gave the earthbender a sincere hug.

“I can’t tell you how much this means to me,” he said, and Toph simply grumbled in reply. He carefully slid the frame back into its pouch before tucking it into his tunic for safekeeping. His heart raced with both excitement and nervousness as he imagined presenting it to his love.

“I’m really happy for you guys,” Toph said sincerely, accenting it with a light punch on Aang’s arm.

* * *

Later that night, Aang snuck out of his bunk after everyone was asleep. He made sure the pouch was with him before he grabbed a few other things, and then tiptoed up to the deck of the boat. He decided he was going to weave a new chain for the necklace, much like the one he’d made out of Sokka’s fishing line all those years ago. As he smiled on the fond memory, he became lost in thought and tripped on the last step up, landing face-first on the upper deck.

“Aang?” a familiar voice called to him, “What are you doing awake?” The Avatar looked up to see Katara, extending her hand to help him up.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he responded sheepishly – after all, he was telling the truth, and there was no need to mention _why_ he couldn’t sleep.

“Me neither,” Katara said with a sigh as they stood up together. But while Aang’s demeanor was dreamy, Katara’s seemed a bit more melancholy.

“Is everything okay?” he asked her softly, keeping her hand in his. She didn’t answer right away, and he knew not to prod. They stood silently for a moment, watching the near-full moon. When Katara shivered from the breeze, Aang pulled her close to him.

“We’re getting close,” he remarked in a hushed tone.

“I miss Mom,” Katara said, oblivious to her partner’s comment. “I just…wish she were here to celebrate with us.” She leaned her head into Aang’s shoulder, finding comfort in his presence like she always does.

“She is here,” Aang reassured her, “I know it’s not the way you want her to be, but…she’s here.” He wrapped his arms a little more tightly around her and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“I love you,” was Katara’s simple response before they fell to silence once more, looking out onto the horizon.

* * *

As the celebration was in full swing and everyone was carefree, Aang was stressed out, trying to figure out the perfect time and place to ask what would probably be the most important question he’d _ever_ ask. He kept unconsciously patting his pocket, making sure the precious pouch was still safely tucked away. He plastered on a smile for everyone else, who could believe he was fully enjoying himself, but Katara knew him better than that. Finally, she pulled him aside.

“Come for a walk with me,” she insisted, taking his hand in hers and leading him away from the crowd. Distracted, Aang didn’t realize where they were going until they stopped walking, and he looked up to see that they had entered the Spirit Oasis. A sudden calm washed over him as he took in the silence and serenity of their surroundings.

“What’s distracting you tonight?” Katara asked softly, raising a hand to Aang’s cheek. “You seem so far away.”

“Remember the last time we were here?” Aang asked in response, finally meeting his partner’s eyes. “So much has changed since then.”

“It really has,” Katara agreed, hoping this would draw the answer out of him. She searched his eyes for something that would tell her what was wrong, but she still couldn’t figure it out.

“You’re still here with me,” Aang remarked, and Katara’s expression turned to confusion.

“Of course I am,” she said, “Where else would I be?”

“No,” Aang clarified, “I mean you’re still with me. After all this time. After everything we’ve gone through together. You’re still here.” As he looked into her eyes, they both knew her response would be exactly what she had just said – there was no need for her to repeat it out loud.

_Of course I am. Where else would I be?_

“I love you,” Aang continued, “I’ve loved you for as long as I’ve known you. And I’ll love you for the rest of…well…ever.” He blushed as he realized he’d run out of fancy words to say. They smiled at each other, and he was sure Katara knew what he was going to say next.

“Katara,” he started, but then paused. It was now – the moment he’d been hoping for, excited for, anxious for, even sometimes terrified of. But he’d never been more sure. He released Katara’s hands to reach into his pocket and pull out the precious pouch. He opened it and let the jewelry fall gently into his free hand, and slowly presented it to her.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” he admitted, “But I wanted to make sure to do it right – make it official, follow the traditions, everything.” He met Katara’s eyes again to see them shining with joyful tears. He took a breath, and without breaking their gaze, let the question finally escape his lips:

“Katara, will you marry me?”

The tears started to flow freely as she answered breathlessly – “ _Yes_.” She cupped Aang’s face in her hands and kissed him, just as she had kissed him that evening in Ba Sing Se. Her heart soared just the same as it had then.

When they finally broke their embrace, Aang’s hands trembled as he presented her with the necklace once again. Katara gingerly took it from him, awe-struck as she ran her finger over the filigree.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, smiling. She felt Aang’s fingers at the back of her neck, undoing her mother’s necklace. A small wave of melancholy washed over her. She had always known this day would come – but even in her delirious happiness, there was still a twinge of sadness. That is, until she watched Aang settle her mother’s pendant into the delicate gold frame.

“I didn’t want you to feel like you needed to choose,” he explained, “This way, you have both of us.”

Overwhelmed with emotion, she kissed him once again, fresh tears following the trails on her cheeks. In the distance, they heard fireworks and cheering as the full moon rose high into the night sky. They stood in their happiness for a few more moments before deciding to take a slow stroll back to the party.

“Wait,” Katara paused as they started to approach the crowd, “Just one more minute before everyone bombards us.” Aang chuckled as he pulled her into him, kissing her softly. If they could stay like this forever, they would – and it seemed they were going to, at least until they heard Sokka’s voice booming at them:

“Break it up, lovebirds! You’re missing the party!”

The couple laughed, joined hands, and took a deep breath before heading into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry the title is so LAME, but i thought that this overall concept of the Gaang pitching in to help Aang out with the proposal was a nice one to run with. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
